If They Become Teachers
by Just 'Monta -YukiYovi
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika para anggota Deimon Devil Bats menjadi guru? Lihat sendiri reaksi para murid terhadap guru mereka di sini. Seventh fict, maap kalo jelek. RnR please? Warning: Nggak ada Suzuna, dan warning lainnya di dalem.


_Arigato_ buat yang udah RnR fic _Our Date?_ ! Yah, sekali lagi, maaf tidak menyebutkan satu-satu. Tapi udah dibales lewat PM, kok. Saia lagi malas ;A; #malesteruselumah

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN EYESHIELD 21 FANFICTION<br>**_**EyeShield 21© Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata  
><strong>_**If They become Teachers**_** © Just 'Monta –YukiYovi  
><strong>_**Story by**_** : Yovi  
><strong>_**Idea **_**kekesalan saya sama guru pelajaran **_***piiip*  
>Dedicated to<strong>_** : Wali Kelas saya yang lagi melahirkan dengan **_**Caesar**_**. Semoga **_**Ma'am**_** selamaat, Amiiin …****  
><strong>_**Warning : **_**GJ, ****mungkin OOC****, **_**Author's POV**_**, ada selipan bahasa gaul, mungkin typo, ****nggak maksud **_**bashing chara**_**, ****mungkin garing, judul nggak nyambung sama cerita, ****ada OC[s] imut-imut yang nongol sebagai murid-murid dan guru****, ****Suzuna nggak ditampilkan di sini****, ****dll.**

* * *

><p><strong>Embel-embel tambahan:<strong>

**- Pak = Pa  
>-Bapak = Bapa <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let's Start!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Case 1 : <strong>__**If **_**Mamori Anezaki**_** become an English Teacher**_

Di kelas, Mamori terkenal sebagai guru yang baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, dan murah senyum. Seramah apa sih? Silakan liat sendiri.

"_Ma'am_, boleh minjem pensilnya?" tanya salah satu murid.

"_Yes, take this_."

"_Ma'am_, isi pensil pilot saya habis, boleh minta?" Murid lain ikut ngomong.

"Ya, ambil aja."

"_Ma'am_, saya nggak bisa nomor 23 … " keluh murid berkacamata.

"Oh, itu jawabannya yang B."

"_Ma'am,_ kayanya itu enak deh, boleh minta nggak?" murid lain nongol sambil nunjuk kue sus yang ada di meja guru.

"… . **Berani sentuh, berarti berani mati**," kata Mamori sambil **tersenyum manis**. Manis sih manis, auranya yang nggak enak.

"… . Nggak jadi deh _Ma'am, thank you_." Sang murid membalas sambil gemetaran.

"_You're welcome_."

—_**[Kingdom Animalia]—**_

_**Case 2 : If **_**Raimon Taro**_** become a Biology Teacher**_

Hari ini adalah kali pertama Monta masuk ke kelas sebagai guru baru. Intip, yuk!

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak! Namaku Raimon Taro, aku guru baru kalian. Kalian boleh memanggilku Pa Monta!" sapa Monta ceria. Kesan pertama yang baik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalau sekarang kita ulangan buat _review_ bahan taun lalu gimana?" tanya Monta.

"Kalau gampang _mah_ hayu aja, Pa." Satu kelas menjawab kompak. Calon juara kekeluargaan, nih.

"Dijamin gampang _MAX_~!" ujar Monta; kumat.

"Kalau susah Bapa mau ngapain?" tanya salah seorang murid.

"**Nggak ngapa-ngapain. Tanggung jawab saya apa, coba?**" ujar Monta cuek. Dia bergerak membagikan ketas ulangan, "kerjain dulu, sono. Baru bilang susah atau gampang."

Para murid mulai membaca soal-soal itu.

_1. Sebutkan vitamin apa yang terkandung dalam pisang!  
>2. Sebutkan kegunaan vitamin yang kalian jawab di nomor 1.<br>3. Kenapa monyet yang makan buah—terutama pisang—terlihat lebih cerdas dari monyet yang makan dedaunan?  
>4. Apakah pisang mudah dicerna oleh tubuh?<br>5. Zat apa yang terkandung dalam pisang sehingga menyebabkan manusia cepat tidur di malam hari?_

"… ." Para murid terdiam. Mereka mengoceh dalam hati, _'Ini perasaan gue aja ato emang **soalnya yang isinya tentang pisang semua**?'_

Yah, kesan kedua yang **BURUK**.

—_**[Kingdom]—**_

_**Case 3 : If **_**Yoichi Hiruma **_** become a Mathematics Teacher**_

_**Tap. Tap. Tap.**_

Seiring dengan makin kerasnya bunyi langkah kaki guru Matematika yang baru, para murid di kelas semakin merasakan hawa jahat yang nggak banget.

_**SREG!**_

Guru baru itu membuka pintu geser kelas dengan kasar—pake kaki pula.

"Aku guru baru kalian. Namaku Yoichi Hiruma," ucap Hiruma datar, "satu lagi, sekarang kita ulangan."

"Ta—tapi 'kan Bapa belum nulis di papan daftar ulangan di bawah … ?" tanya salah satu murid dengan muka pucat.

"Yeeeh, biarin! Suka-suka gue. Kekekekeke!"

Satu kesimpulan yang didapat kali ini; mereka berhadapan dengan setan.

Hiruma mulai membagikan kertas-kertas yang berisi soal ulangan. Hiruma membuka mulut lagi, "Ah, waktunya **20 menit**. Lagipula itu 'kan **cuma 40 soal trigonometri**. Gampang 'kan? Kalian udah **kelas 8**, jadi harusnya bisa. Yang berani **nyontek, bersuara, atau nilainya di bawah 80 akan mati**. Ya, mulai."

Minggu depan.

Dateng-dateng, Hiruma langsung ngoceh, "Ulangan mendadak. Simpan buku kalian di tas atau **kubakar pakai **_**flame thrower**_."

Lagi-lagi, soal yang dibagikan adalah soal yang **melenceng 149 derajat** dari kurikulum tahun itu.

Minggu depannya lagi.

Satu kelas trauma sama ulangannya Bapa Hiruma. Karena itu, seminggu ini mereka udah belajar mati-matian. Buku anak kuliah-an juga mereka sikat. Bahkan, katanya [katanyaaaa~] sebagian besar anak di kelas tersebut begadang sampai jam 5 subuh cuma buat belajar Matematika. Waduh, Hiruma harusnya terharu, nih.

_**BRAK!**_

Suara pintu yang—sengaja—dibuka pake kaki udah kedengeran. Tandanya … Dewa Kematian tiba. Glek.

"Keluarin buku kalian. Buka bab soal Fungsi dan Relasi," suruh Hiruma sambil jalan ke meja guru.

"Umm … Bapa?" panggil seorang murid ragu-ragu.

"Apa?"

"Anu … kita nggak ulangan … ?"

"**Kalo aku nggak nyuruh kalian buat ulangan, ya nggak ulangan. Emang kalian mau ulangan, ya?"**

Para murid diam sebentar. Mau bilang 'pengen ulangan', takut soalnya susah. Mau bilang 'nggak', sayang udah belajar sampe rasanya mau koma. Serba salah sama nih guru!

"Ng—nggak kok Pa, kita nggak pengen ulangan … ." Para murid akhirnya bersuara walaupun rasanya pengen nangis kejer. Dalam hati? _'ASU (AN__***piiip*!)!**__'_

—_**[Phylum]—**_

_**Case 4 : If **_**Natsuhiko Taki**_** become a BallerinaTeacher**_

"Ahaha~! Selamat pagi anak-anak~!" sapa Taki sambil muter-muter masuk ke kelas.

"Pagi, Pa," balas anak-anak dengan tampang … aneh, _sweatdrop_, enek, dll. dkk. Sekedar info, khusus kelas balet, isinya anak perempuan semua—yah—kecuali gurunya.

"Ahaha~! Ayo, sekarang latian muter! Yang nggak bisa muter dengan kaki di atas selama minimal 1 menit, nilainya ulangan umum prakteknya merah." Ini ngajar atau ngancem sih?

"I, iya Pa." Sembari ogah-ogahan dan dengan rasa takut, para murid perempuan yang kesiaaaaan banget itu mulai mengangkat kakinya—ingat! Mereka udah pake baju balet!—dan mulai berputar mengikuti petunjuk Taki.

5 detik.

_**Bruk!**_

12 detik.

_**Gabruk!**_

19 detik.

_**Bruak!**_

30 detik.

_**Jeduk!**_

40 detik.

"Ahaha~! Berarti ulum praktek kalian merah semua ya~!" Taki masih muter-muter sambil melihat anak didiknya.

Semua tepar sambil megangin kaki yang diangkat. Kontraksi otot berlebihan? Kram, tuh!

—_**[Class]—**_

_**Case 5 : If **_**Manabu Yukimitsu**_**become a Physics Teacher**_

Kita intip saat Yukimitsu sedang mengajar di kelas.

"Jadi, waktu itu Newton lagi ada di bawah pohon—"

"Huahm." Seorang murid mulai ber-_yawn_ ria. Padahal baru 5 menit berlalu sejak Yukimitsu mulai menerangkan asal muasal Newton menemukan gaya gravitasi.

"—tiba-tiba, ada buah jatuh menimpa kepalanya. Newton—"

"Hoahhhmmm … ." Murid yang sama.

"—mulai berpikir,'Kenapa buah tersebut jatuh ke atas, bukan ke bawah?'. Setelah—"

"Nyuaammm … ." Sama.

"—serentetan percobaan, Newton menemukan hukum gravitasi—"

"Huaahhhm!"

"—KAMU! SEBUTKAN KAPAN, DI MANA, DAN BAGAIMANA NEWTON MENEMUKAN HUKUM GRAVITASI!"

Si murid yang sedari tadi kerjaannya nguap itu pun kaget.

"A, ampun, Pa." Si murid ketakutan.

"Ah, 'kan saya nggak gigit. Cuma diminta jelasin kok takut … ." YUKIMITSU HITAM!

Sejak kejadian itu, para murid kapok nguap di depan Pa Yukimitsu.

—_**[Order]—**_

_**Case 6 : If **_**Musashi**_** aka **_**Gen Takekur****a**_** become a Sport Teacher**_

"Pagi, anak-anak," sapa Bapa—kekeke—Musashi. Dari dulu tampangnya emang kaya bapak-bapak,sih. Nasib … nasib.

"Pagi Kek—ups, Bapa, maksudnya." Para murid keceplosan.

"Hm. Ayo, turun ke bawah, ganti baju. Nggak kurang dari 5 menit ya. Yang telat lari keliling lapangan 30 kali."

Berhubung seragam mereka ribet bener, semua langsung ngibrit; ngacir ke WC di lantai satu.

**Di lapangan.**

"Sekarang, kita belajar nendang, ya." Musashi menunjuk bola sepak di tangannya.

"Tapi Pa, 'kan dari 3 minggu kemaren udah belajar nendang," protes salah satu murid.

"Suka-suka saya," ucap Musashi datar.

"Ya udah deh Pa, terserah." Eh si murid pasrah.

"Minggu depan UTS-nya praktek ya." Musashi berucap lagi. Mulainya kapan, Pa?

"**Praktek nendang ya, Pa?**" tanya murid-murid serentak.

"Loh, kok tau?"

"Ya tau aja."

Dalam hati masing-masing murid, mereka mengutuk, _**'Orang tiap minggu belajarnya itu mulu!'**_

—_**[Family]—**_

_**Case 7 : If **_**Kazuki Jumonji**_**, **_**Shozo Togano**_**, and **_**Koji Kuroki**_** become Language Teachers**_

Jangan tanya kenapa dalam satu kelas dan satu pelajaran bisa ada tiga guru yang nongol. Salahin aja KepSek-nya.

3 Bersaudara HaHa udah ngasil soal pemantapan UTS ke murid-murid di kelas. Nah, lantaran ada soal yang nggak jelas maksud-tujuannya, ada murid yang ngacung tangan; memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Bapa," panggilnya sambil masih mengacungkan tangan. Kok ada 'bau sesuatu', yah?

"HA? " Bapa Shozo Togano menjawab.

"HAA? " Lah, Bapa Kazuki Jumonji juga ngikut.

"HAAA? " Ini juga, Bapa Koji Kuroki.

"Eh—ngg _… _anu, Pa. Anu—"

"NGOMONG YANG JELAS!" bentak ketiganya.

"HIII! Eh, ng, nggak jadi kok Pa. Nggak jadi, hehe." Sang murid duduk lagi sambil gemetaran. Rasanya dia mirip seseorang … .

'_Gue kapok … gue kapok … .'_ batinnya.

—_**[Genus]—**_

_**Case 8 : If **_**Ryokan****Kurita**_** and **_**Daikichi****Komusubi**_** become Civic Teachers**_

Sekali lagi jangan salahkan saya karena dalam satu kelas ada 2 guru!

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita akan belajar tentang norma-norma, ya," kata Kurita. Para murid merasa santai, 'kan gurunya murah senyum dan baek.

"FUGO!" ucap Komusubi. Para murid diem. Dicuekin, gak enak. Dijawab? Boro-boro, ngerti juga kagak. Akhirnya mereka melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada Kurita.

Kurita yang mengerti, mulai berkata, "Ah, Pa Komusubi bilang, 'Norma itu terbagi atas beberapa macam; norma susila, norma hukum, norma adat dan istiadat, norma kesopanan. Sekarang kita akan belajar norma kesopanan. Akibat jika kita melanggar norma ini adalah dianggap tidak sopan, dan bisa-bisa dikucilkan dari masyarakat.' Ada pertanyaan?"

"… ." Para murid diam sejenak. Mereka mikir, _'Itu yang namanya bahasa orang kuat, ya? Praktis bener.'_

"Nah, kembali ke norma kesopanan. Ada yang bisa kasih contoh?" tanya Kurita.

"… ." Gak ada yang jawab. Kasian, deh.

"Baiklah, Bapa aja yang ngasih contoh. Misalnya, waktu kalian makan, mulut nggak boleh ngeluarin suara; _nyap-nyap_ gitu deh."

Para murid ngangguk-ngangguk. Dalam hati, _'Nyap-nyap?'_

"Contoh yang gampang; kalo kalian lagi makan kue sus, krim-nya nggak boleh belepotan di sekitar bibir. Itu akan menunjukkan bahawa kalian rakus, jorok, dan nggak pernah belajar _table manner_. Mengerti?"

"… . Ya, Pa."

'_Kalo ngomongin makanan aja semangat!'_ batin para murid_. _Woy, yang sopan, Nak!

—_**[Species]—**_

_**Case 9 : If **_**Sena Kobayakawa**_** become Geography Teachers**_

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita ulangan, ya," ucap Sena sambil mengambil kertas-kertas yang ada di tasnya.

"Yaaah, Bapaaaa, kok ulangan siiih?" protes satu kelas.

"Eh? 'Kan kita udah sepakat minggu kemarin."

"Masa' sih? Kita nggak ingeeet? Lagipula 'kan nggak ada surat perjanjiannya!"

"Ta, tapi—"

"Main aja ya Paaa? Kita semua gak ada yang belajar!"

"Jadwalnya 'kan—"

"Ya, Pa, ya? Bapa baeeeeekkkk deh! Kita kuis aja ya?"

"Ya—ya sudah. Tapi minggu depan kita ulangan ya. Janji?"

"Hmmm … ."

Minggu depan.

"Bapaaa, mau kuisss … ." rengek anak-anak.

"Eh? 'Kan udah janji mau ulangan … ."

"Kapan?"

"Minggu kemarin … ."

"Kita 'kan cuma jawab: Hmmm … . Nggak berarti kita setuju dong. Hari ini kuis aja ya Pa? Tentang letak geografis dll."

"Ya, ya sudah deh. Minggu depan kita ulangan ya?"

"Hn … ."

Minggu depannya? Sama lagi. Ulangan itu nggak pernah berhasil. Sampai suatu ketika Sena didatengin guru kurikulum.

"Pa Kobayakawa, materi kelas 8X udah sampai man—loh, Bapa?" Si guru kurikulum bingung ketika melihat Sena langsung pundung.

**.**

**.**

_**THE END**_

**.**

**.**

Halo! Eh, yang bener itu 'lagipula' atau 'lagi pula'? 'samasekali' atau 'sama sekali'?

Maaf banget kalo humor bagian bawah-bawah garingnya nggak ada dua. Aku lagi cemas banget sama WK-ku yang mau melahirkan hari ini jam 3. Pas ditelepon guru di sekolah, aku kebetulan denger percakapan mereka karena aku ada di deket guru itu. Guru itu bilang, "Ooh, operasi?"

Aduh, jantung udah langsung deg-degan banget. Melahirkan lewat operasi _Caesar _itu 'kan sakit.

Aduh … cemas banget deh. #mondar-mandir

Guys, tolong bantuan doanya, ya. Tolong doain WK saya selamat beserta bayinya … uuuhhh … .

RnR please? (o=A=)9


End file.
